Mystery Skulls - Il Castello perduto (ITA)
by RichardLyex
Summary: La leggenda narra... che un nuovo Re prenderà il trono del Castello perduto.
1. Capitolo 1 - La stella e la luna

Capitolo 1 - La stella d'orata e la luna spezzata

Era una notte tiepida e oscura, il silenzio regnava sulla strada desertica del Mojave, e solo un furgone che andava con una velocita discutibile rompeva questo silenzio eterno.

Era una notte importante per il gruppo di Mystery Skulls, infatti era l'ultima investigazione del mese, e tutti quanti, avevano un regalo per l'altro. Tutti erano emozionati nel condividere questo regalo che segnava un passo importante sulla relazione di quelli che amano.

Ma nessuno era piu nervoso e triste di Arthur, lui sapeva che Vivi aveva un grandissimo regalo per il suo fidanzato e per il suo cane, infatti si leggeva dalla sua faccia che era eccitatissima nel dare i regali, con Lewis era la stessa storia. Tutti avevano un regalo pronto per l'altro... e anche Arthur... ma non sapeva se a Jinny le sarebbe piaciuto.

E Jinny... la poverina non sapeva che regalo dare ad Arthur, ci pensava sul maledetto regalo per un intera settimana, e lei non voleva dare solo un regalo semplice per la persona che segretamente ama, lei vuola dare qualcosa di grande valore, per far capire ad Arthur che lui non e solo... che c'e lei al suo fianco... ma come puo mai mostrare questo affezionamento?

All'improviso, il furgone si fermo, e Vivi eccitatamente stava spingendo Jinny fuori dal furgone, senza il rischio che lei potesse cadere.

"Eddai Jinny! Non stare li imbambolata e esci dal furgone. Abbiamo una caverna da investigare!"

Vivi stava eccitatamente salticchiando sul sedile, mentre il cervello di Jenny era finalmente ritornata nel mondo reale.

"Scusami Vivi."

Usci dal furgone, dando spazio a Vivi di saltare fuori con eccitamento nei suoi occhi, corse verso il suo futuro ragazzo, e ha aperto la sua borsa per dare i regali che tanto desiderava fare.

"Vivi certamente non perde tempo..."

Jinny guardo Vivi incredula, la sua amica era speciale in tanti sensi... questa era uno di quei casi.

"E non sarebbe se stessa, se non si comportasse cosi."

Arthur disse mentre prendeva un pacco di sigarette, con il suo accendino in tasca, e con lo zaino personale sulla sua spalla, con il regalo all'interno.

Jinny guardo alle sue spalle, e vise Arthur che gli stava salutando con la sua mano sinistra, e Jinny sorrise un poco.

"Vero. Guarda quei due... sono fatti l'uno per l'altro."

Arthur toglieva lo sguardo dal suo viso e guardo Lewis che abbraccio Vivi, con il sorriso sulle labra e la nuova collana che ha ottenuto da lei.

"Si... l'uno per l'altro..."

Arthur guardo il cielo spensierato e triste. Si immagino se stesso e Jinny nella posizione in qui stavano Lewis e Vivi... una immaginazione che non potra mai accadere secondo la sua logica. Ma provera a dare il regalo lo stesso... vuole sapere se tiene almeno qualche chance con lei.

Jinny noto la sguardo triste di Arthur... era cosi solo... era sempre solo quando Lewis e Vivi hanno cominciato ad uscire insieme, ed ancora da adesso ringrazio nella sua mente Vivi, per averla fatta conoscere Arthur, gli serviva una persona accanto a se... e sapeva che Arthur serviva quello stesso desiderio. All'improviso... gli e venuta l'idea per il regalo.

"Senti io-"

L'hanno detto allo stesso tempo, ci hanno ridacchiato un po sopra visto che era rara come cosa, ed era anche un po buffa. Arthur le ha lasciato di parlare prima.

"Prima tu."

Jinny annui, e con un po di agitazione nel suo corpo... si dese coraggio e comincio ad ammettere su quel che sente verso Arthur.

"Beh io... *Tossisce* Io volevo dirti una cosa..."

Jinny riusci ad avere l'attenzione di Arthur, dalla sua faccia sembra che sia spaventato... e lei non riesce a capire di che cosa.

"Fin dal primo giorno che ti ho incontrato... sapevo che saremmo diventati amici. Vedi... anch'io ho avuto questa problema di solitudine... e... non avevo gli amici per sostenermi... ma poi Vivi mi ha introdotto con te... ed ero al settimo cielo."

Hanno diviso un ridacchio insieme, era sorprendente per Arthur ad avere questa notizia... non lo sapeva prima. Se lo sapeva... non avrebbe aspettato tutto questo tempo a dargli il regalo... ma adesso doveva aspettare a Jinny di finire cio che gli stava dicendo.

"Ero eccitatissima nel spendere del tempo con te... mi ricordo ancora quella volta che le sorelle di Lewis hanno usato del pepperone forte nel cibo che ti hanno servito... la loro madre non era molto contenta, ti ricordi?"

Arthur rise forte per quella memoria... il loro padre provava del suo meglio nel dare il latte che serviva per far passare il sapore piccante, mentre la madre provava ad acchiappare le sue due figlie che osavano a fare uno scherzo del genere, e poi anche lei e venuta a dargli conforto... Lewis aveva una bella famiglia... una famiglia...

"Aiutavo la madre di Lewis ad acchiappare la sorella maggiore dei tre, mi ricordo su quanto latte ti dovevamo dare per farti calmare la gola piccante. Ero cosi sicura che ti saresti arrabbiato con le sorelle... ma invece... tu gli davi il tuo bel sorriso... e li abbracciavi. E da quel momento in poi... ho capito che il mio sentimento per te e salito alle stelle, la tua gentilezza... e il tuo cuore d'oro... sono quelli che cercavo disperatamente."

Arthur era preso di sorpresa per le sue lodi, nessuno prima d'ora l'ho ha mai fatto... manco la sua stessa famiglia.

"Quindi... Arthur. In questa notte ti voglio dare qualcosa di molto prezioso... qualcosa che mi appartiene... e io mi fido che te ne prenderai cura."

Ha gentilmente rimosso la sciarpa verde dal suo collo e lo ha avvolto intorno al collo di Arthur, poi ha preso una collana a forma stella, con la foto all'interno di lei e Arthur, il primo giorno in cui sono usciti al cinema insieme come amici, era una foto prezziosissima. le ha messso al suo collo e con un sorriso sodisfatto ha confessato le sue emozioni per lui.

"Arthur... Ti Amo. Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?"

Il cuore di Arthur stava battendo velocissimo, se si aspettava qualcosa da questa serata... non era per niente questo.

Senza dando una risposta, Arthur prese dal suo zaino i regali che aveva in mente di dargli, sperava solamente che le sarebbero piaciute... ed uno di quelli... e stranamente simile al regalo che lei gli ha dato.

"I-... Anch'io ho un regalo da darti..."

Si e girato verso Jinny e ha mostrato la corona e la collana a forma di mezza luna. Con un po di timore ha preso abbastanza coraggio a guardarla in faccia e lei stava senza fiato.

"Anch'io ti amo... Jinny. Sei stata sempre li quando ne avevo bisogno... mi hai sempre consolato quando stavo giu di morale... e sei stata sempre tu che mi comprendeva... Quindi... Jinny..."

Ha messo la corona da regina sulla sua testa, e la collana a forma di luna spezzata sul suo collo, con un suo sorriso ha finito la sua confessione corta ma importante.

"Voui essere la mia ragazza?"

Corte lacrime sono scese dalla sua faccia, lo ha abbracciato e gli ha dato una bacio sulla guancia.

"Si!"

Arthur si era arrossito dal bacio che Jinny gli ha dato... lei lo amava... non ci poteva credere.

Non servivano altre parole in quel momento, erano felici cosi come stavano, Arthur a restituito un bacio sui suoi capelli verdi e lunghi e restarono abbracciati e felici d'avanti al furgone, con la loro insaputa che Lewis e Vivi stavano sorridendo gioiosi per i loro amici che finalmente hanno confessato l'amore cieco che c'era intorno a loro.

"Finalmente... ce ne hanno messo di tempo..."

Vivi ha dato un pugnetto sulla guancia di Lewis, chiaramente offeso per aver rotto questo momento tra i loro amici.

"Dovevi per forza parlare, spagnolo dei miei stivali? Hai rovinato l'atmosfera... sei cattivo~"

Lewis gli ha dato un sorriso giocoso mentre le ha biaciato sulle labbra.

"Ah Si? Che mi dici di quella volta quando hai dato la salsa piccante alle mie sorelle eh?"

Vivi resto con il fiato in sospeso, e con un po di furia ha colpito il braccio destro del suo ragazzo

"LEWIS! Mi hai promesso che non glielo avresti detto!"

Lewis ha sentito il male che lei ha fatto con quel suo pugno diabolico, Vivi sicuramente faceva paura quando si incazzava.

Arthur e Jinny si sono avvicinati al gruppo, vedevano Mystery che stava guardando la loro lotta con un po di sorriso sul suo muso.

Lewis stava solleticando Vivi mentre lei provava a resisterlo a tutti i modi, dopo un po decise di arrendersi.

"Va bene, va bene! Hai vinto tu stavolta!"

Lewis rise con trionfo, e decise che il suo premio fosse un bacio di labbra tra lui e Vivi.

Amorosamente condividevano il bacio, nessuno dei due sembrava che volesse staccare da quel che sembra un bacio eterno, finche Lewis non si allontano per prendere fiato e ri-attaccare le sue labbra.

Arthur e Jinny guardarono la scena con guance arrossite, e come se fossero dei magneti, Lewis e Vivi si sono accorti del loro piccolo imbarazzo. Hanno rotto il bacio e si sono scambiati sorrisi divertenti per una loro piccola idea.

"Ma mi chiedo... visto che siete insieme adesso... perche non ci fate vedere un bacio vostro?"

Lewis accenne verso Vivi, mentre anche lui voleva provocare i suoi amici un po.

"Sono sicuro che il vostro bacio e speciale..."

Si sono arrossiti ancor di piu, mentre Mystery stava pazientamente aspettando la loro risposta, segretamente ridacchiando nella sua mente.

Arthur guardo Jinny preoccupato, non voleva che lei si costringa a farlo... si sono messi insieme da poco comunque, e normale che ci vorrebbe tempo per fare una cosa come baciarsi tra di loro amorosamente.

"Jinny... Non ascoltarli. Non devi assolutamente farlo se non vuoi... io saro paziente quanto vuoi."

Jinny stava sbattendo le pupille un paio di volte, il suo cuore gridava di farlo, mentre la sua mente ha detto di aspettare, ma lei non voleva far sentire Arthur solo... non si sarebbe permessa manco per un secondo... lui ha qualcuno che lo ama veramente... e lei glielo mostrava.

"Jinny?"

Non perse tempo e ha guardato sopra per vedere gli occhi ambra di Arthur, ha aggrappato le gancia di Arthur e lo bacio sulle sue labra aperte.

I suoi occhi si sono spalancati dalla sorpresa, resto immobile mentre Jinny si infiltrava nella sua bocca con la sua lingua, si ricordo che oggi ha fumato... e sicuramente Jinny lo avrebbe notato, ha dovuto avvisarla prima.

Jinny ha borbottato quando ha sentito il puzzo di sigaro nelle sue labbra, non era una sorpresa che fumava... e sicuramente lei ne discutera con Arthur su questa sua ossessione personale dei sigari, ma prima voleva godere questo momento intimo al meglio, anche se la sua bocca puzzava di sigari... lei non voleva lasciare le sue labra per alcun ragione.

I loro compagni guardavano con grande impazienza la reazione di Arthur, e dopo un po ha finalmente restituito il bacio mentre le sue braccia sono tranquillamente posate sulle spalle di Jinny.

per la loro sorpresa, il bacio durava piu di un minuto, di sicuro non si lamentarono su quel che vedono in questo momento, ma avevano un lavoro da terminare, e questi due potevano avere tutta la settimana libera.

"Ragazzi?... Terra chiama Arthur e Jinny. Siete arrivati su un altro mondo per caso?"

Vivi e riuscito a rompere il loro bacio eterno con una delle sue battute, hanno rotto il bacio con un riso forte, le loro teste sono calmamente appoggiate sulle spalle dell'altro.

"Trovatevi una stanza vuoi due."

Arthur ha dato un sorriso ironico verso Lewis, incredulo che lui avrebbe mai detto una cosa simile.

"Senti chi parla... non siete voi due che vi baciate d'appertutto?"

Ha appoggiato la sua guancia sul suo pugno destro, mostrando una faccia spensierata.

"Touche..."

Vivi stava tirando i due giocherellosamente verso la caverna, prima finivano, meglio e

"Daaaaaaai... Potete fare quel che vi pare quando abbiamo finito con questa caverna."

Hanno preso un respiro profondo e si lasciarono trascinnare nella caverna, se Arthur e Jinny condividevano qualcosa... e che entrambi avevano una brutta sensazione quando ne erano sicuri che c'era qualcosa dietro ad una investigazione. Comunque... hanno seguito i loro amici in silenzio, facendo molta attenzione ai loro paraggi.

Hanno raggiunto un cartello con delle incisioni irriconoscibili, e come ciglieggina sulla torta... un teschio inficcato ben-bene sul cartello. Se prima Arthur e Jinny non erano preoccupati, ora lo erano eccome.

"Okey... non so che diavolo significhi... ma sembra eccitante~"

Arthur e Jinny davano uno sguardo ben'oltre dal gentile, a questo ha fatto causare a Vivi nel rotolare i suoi occhi abbastanza scocciata dal loro negativita

"Ragazzi... e una caverna. Sappiamo perfettamente che queste storie di magie e rituali del sengue sono frottole dal primo all'ultimo. O era un criminale mascherato... o un gruppo di persone che stavano provando a nascondere qualcosa."

Con irritazione e nervosita, Jinny ha puntato al cartello.

"Ah... Quindi quel teschio umano sul cartello e solo per show?!"

Vivi ha chiuso le sue braccia e ha rotolato i suoi occhi una seconda volta.

"Uffaaaaaaaa... Quanto siete lamentosi..."

Vivi annui verso Lewis, e con un po di fretta personale, hanno distaccato i due tra di loro e hanno trascinato l'uno nella direzione diversa dell'altro, ci dovevano mettere qualche secondo a registrare su quel che hanno fatto e quando Jinny ha compreso la situazione... ha voluto avere una risposta valida per un comportamento del genere.

"Vivi! Che stai facendo? E sopratutto... perche?"

Ha ignorato la sua protesta ancora per un po, l'ha trascinata ancora un po prima di girarsi per dargli una spiegazione.

"Jinny ecco... e un po complicata come faccenda..."

Mentre dall'altra parte della caverna, la stessa conversazione stava proseguendo.

"Vedi... Io e Vivi avevamo una cosa da dirvi da un bel po di tempo... e ci sentiamo un po male per non avervelo detto prima..."

Vivi ha nervosamente grattato la nuca del suo collo, guardando via per un momento dall'imbarazzo della loro fifa per non averlo detto prima.

"Vedi... Io e Lewis abbiamo preso..."

Lewis ha cominciato a tossire prima che potesse confessare ad uno dei suoi amici di cui si e preso una cotta, la voce malignosa e oscura nella sua mente era ritornata.

'ANDIAMO... SAPPIAMO ENTRAMBI CHE QUEL CHE STAVI PER DIRE ERA SOLAMENTE UNA SCUSA... UNA SCUSA PER AVERE VIVI E JINNY PER TE STESSO... LASCIANDO QUESTO BUONO A NULLA DA SOLO... COME OGNI FALLITO SI MERITI.'

Arthur ha appoggiato la sua mano sinistra sulla spalla destra di Lewis, preoccupato per la salute del suo amico.

Lewis ha agitatamente preso un sigaro dalla tasca di Arthur e lo accese subito con l'accendino, prendendo grandi respiri profondi. La voce ha smesso di parlare nella sua testa.

"Cavolo... se volevi un sigaro, bastava chiedere."

Ha preso anche lui stesso un sigaro dal pacco e comincio a fumare il terzo in questa sera.

"Comunque... Cosa volevi dirmi esattamente?"

Ha dato qualche sguardo veloce verso Arthur, ha ricevuto un messaggio da Vivi si era arrossito un po per il fine del messaggio ed era anche rilevato che lo ha ottenuto.

"Te lo dico piu tardi..."

Arthur gardava l'espressione di Lewis con attenzione, chiaramente qualcosa lo turbava, ma se ha seriamente qualcosa da dire dopo questa investigazione, sicuramente anche il resto del gruppo ne vorrebbe sapere di questo momento particolare, quindi annui e lascio questa conversazione per dopo.

"Allora andiamo, prima finiamo meglio e."

Lewis ha subito concordato e prese il commando, ha ripreso la torcia che ha buttato e lo riaccese con l'accendino di Arthur. Subito dopo hanno ricominciato la camminata con un silenzio che disperatamente gridava di essere rotto.

"COOOOOOOOOOSAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Vivi trmo un pochettino per la reazione di Jinny, sinceramente se lo aspettava... ma non cosi violentamente.

"Si ammetto. Ci siamo presi una cotta per voi!"

Jinny guardo Vivi incredula su quel che ha sentito, questa aveva la faccia tosta di ammetterlo adesso e non prima quando ne avevano entrambi bisogno di sapere che i loro amici si sentivano allo stesso modo?

"Vivi! Ma che cazzo hai che non va! Perche non c'e l'hai detto prima?!"

"Eravamo spaventati... e non sapevamo come dirvelo... eppoi... volevamo che vi confessavate a vicenda prima... state cosi bene insieme sai?"

Jinny ha messo la sua mano destra sui suoi occhi, coprendoli entrambi mentre ha dato un sospiro abbastanza incavolato. Ma quel che ha detto Vivi non era del tutto sbagliato... infatti... ha apprezzato il fatto che hanno aspettato lei e Arthur per mettersi insieme. Forse se lo prendeva troppo male con la sua amica... che a quanto pare sara la sua nuova fidanzata insieme con altri 2 fidanzati...

"Scusa... ho reagito un po troppo violentamente. Ti ringrazio per aver gentilmente aspettato."

Adesso erano entrambe un po arrossite in questa situazione. Jinny non le dispiaceva a provare questa accoppiamento a quattro... ma lei voleva prima sapere l'opinione di Arthur. Certamente Vivi e Lewis erano carini ai loro modi... ma Arthur era speciale, e non si permetteva di fare una cosa del genere se Arthur non si sentirebbe a suo agio nel avere un'altra fidanzata ed un altro fidanzato.

"Quindi... vorresti provare?"

Vivi chiese molto speranzosa, sicuramente i vicini lo avrebbero trovato strano nel vedere quattro persone che sono letteralmente amanti. Ma era positiva che non li avrebbero disturbatie che lentamente avrebbero accettato come una cosa. L'amore era strano... ma anche bello.

"... Vorrei prima sapere se Arthur sarebbe d'accordo. Cazzo Vivi... ci siamo baciati da poco ed avendo la notizia che tu e Lewis vi sentite piu di amici con lui che con me, si impazzirebbe."

Vivi ha velocemente preso il telefono dalla tasca e ha mandato un messaggio a Lewis prima che fosse tardi.

/Vivi: LEW-LEW!

NON DIRE UNA PAROLA AD ARTHUR!

JINNY GLI SPIEGHERA TUTTO!

(P.S: Bacino da parte mia e Jinny ~)/

"Ma certo! Infatti volevamo che questa settimana lo avreste trascorsi da soli... per parlarne... e per trascorrere il tempo insieme."

Jinny ha ringraziato l'intervento del messaggio di Vivi e hanno proseguito la camminata verso il centro della caverna.


	2. Capitolo 2 - Il Re è morto (1-2)

Capitolo 2 - Il Re è morto... (1/2)

La banda ci ha messo molto tempo per raggiungere il punto centrale della caverna, le rocce emettevano uno strano calore e avvolte d'avano l'impressione che avevano un aura verde intorno a loro.

Arthur e Lewis hanno finalmente raggiunto la destinazione con il fiato sulla gola, entrambi si sono messi a sedere, e la curiosità di Arthur fece alzare il suo corpo e si avvicinò alla sporgenza della caverna.

"Certo che... questa caverna è grossa..."

Lewis concordò con una risata amichevole, non aveva la forza di alzarsi in quel momento e avvisò Arthur che lo raggiungeva piu tardi.

"Visto che tu sei li... vedi se c'è Vivi e Jinny da qualche parte... o dove potrebbero arrivare."

Arthur accettò il semplice incarico, guardò in giro per trovare un'altro passaggio che conduca nel centro della caverna, con un pò di attenzione, ha trovato l'altra via sotto le rocce appuntite.

"Mi sa che ho trovato l'altra via! Vieni cosi li possiamo salutarli insieme! C'è un bel paronama da qui sai?"

Lewis prese qualche fiatone per calmarsi, e la voce malignose ed oscura ritornò nella sua testa, facendoli scontrare verbalmente.

'QUESTO E' IL TUO MOMENTO... ALZATI E SPINGILO DALLA SPORGENZA..."

'Tu sei loco el diablo... non ho alcuna ragione per spingere er mios amigos.'

'CERTO CHE NE HAI. LA DIFFERENZA E' CHE NON AMMETTI L'ODIO PROFONDO CHE PROVI PER LUI..."

'Mi sa che sei veramente loco hermano... Se non lo sai... già abbiamo l'idea di essere una coppia a quattro... quindi chiudi quel becco e ritorna nei inferi in qui sei venuto!'

Invece di mettere al muro la voce nella sua testa, ha ottenuto una risata macabra e sinistra da esso.

'SEI UNO SCIOCCO! CREDI VERAMENTE CHE LUI E JINNY VORREBBE STARE CON VOI DOPO TUTTE LE VOLTE CHE LI AVETE LASCIATI SOLI? IN REALTA' NON VEDONO L'ORA DI ABBANDONARE QUESTO PATETICO GRUPPO, QUINDI TI PUOI SCORDARE DEL BIONDINO! MA... PUOI OTTENERE QUALCOSA IN CAMBIO UCCIDENDO ARTHUR... JINNY...'

'Stai mentendo... sono sicuro che accetteranno senza alcun dubbio! Li ho visti arrossire d'avanti a Vivi sai?'

'MA NON D'AVANTI A TE...'

'In realtà-'

'SILENZIO! NE HO AVUTO ABBASTANZA DELLE TUE PATETICHE SCUSE! IO TI STO SOLAMENTE AIUTANDO NEL RAGGIUNGERE CIO' CHE VERAMENTE DESIDERI... E SE NON MI LASCI AD AIUTARTI... ALLORA NON MI LASCI ALTRA SCELTA.'

Lo voce ha iniziato a prendere il controllo sul corpo di Lewis, facendolo forzatamente alzare e ad aprire la sua mano a forma di stop.

'Cosa stai facendo?! Vattene dalla mie testa diablo de mierda!'

'STAI ZITTO PER UNA BUONA VOLTA! MI RINGRAZIERAI QUANDO AVRO' FINITO CON LUI.'

Arthur cominciava a preoccuparsi per Lewis, non ha sentito fiatarlo o fare le sue solite battute da quattro soldi che sempre partava dei sorrisi. Si era calmato un pò quando ha sentito i passi di Lewis avvicinandosi, ha sospirato in sollievo.

"Era ora che ti alzavi il culo. Dai vieni che sennò perdi la reazione di Jinny e Vivi quando ci vedranno quassu. Vedo già le loro ombre da qui!"

Non ha ricevuto ua risposta chiara da Lewis, invece ha ricevuto un riso malinconico da parte sua, ha girato la testa per vedere cos'era di cosi divertente e ha visto il sorriso diabolico di Lewis mentre si avvicinava.

"Lewis?"

Ha sentito una spinta da dietro, e lo ha spinto dritto sulle rocce appuntite, guardava con grande terrore quando non senti piu la terra su suoi piedi e cominciò ad urlare per panico.

Vivi e Jinny sono finalmente riusciti a raggiungere la loro destinazione, ne hanno discusso di faccende vari, alcuni dove Jinny si sentiva a suo agio nel parlarne ed altri non tanto.

Mystery era sorpreso che queste due non erano ancora crollate dalla fatica per raggiungere questo posto, ma entrambe erano molto energetiche, e forse era ciò che li ha fatto resistere sui piedi, Vivi puntò i spuntoni con tanta fatica e eccitamento.

"Siamo...*Sospiro*... Siamo arrivati."

Jinny stava aggrappata sulle spalle di Vivi, le sue gambe stavano tremando dalla stanchezza, e la corona sulla sua testa non aiutava a mantenere di certo il suo equilibrio.

"Vedo il tuo ragazzo da qua. Vedi? E' proprio lassu'!"

Jinny guardò con un pò di timore il suo ragazzo che stava sulla punta della scogiera, con lo sguardo verso la sua spalla e i suoi occhi erano spalancati per qualche ragione.

Mystery cominciò a borbottare e ringhiare per la magia oscura che sentiva oltre dal suo naso... un demone... e cominciò a correre indietro nel fermarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.

"Mystery! Aspetta! Dove stai andando?!"

Vivi lo ha rincorso per acchiapparlo prima che scappasse dalla grotta, avvolte fa cosi quando sente un topo o del cibo dal suo naso, e non era proprio il momento per distrazioni.

Jinny guardò con occhi spalancati mentre Arthur è caduto dalla scogliera, timore e paura hanno avvolto il corpo di Jinny, temendo il peggio sapendo che sarebbe arrivato, i loro occhi sono incontrati e il corpo di Arthur è stato trafitto da due roccie appuntite, mentre il suo braccio sinistro e stato completamente distaccato da uno delle tante roccie appuntite.

"Arthur! Stammi con me! Respira! Di' qualcosa!..."

Jinny si inginocchiò d'avanti a lui, gentilmente posando le sue mani sulla sua guancia, mentre lacrime stavano cadendo sui capelli di Arthur. Sputò sangue nel tentare di dire qualcosa, il suo corpo stava lentamente scendendò ancor di piu sulle spine e la sua vita stava giungendo su una fine.

"Jinny..."

E cosi' ha salutato la sua ragazza un'ultima volta, con un sorriso gentile sulle labbra che lentamente se ne stava andando mentre la vita nei suoi occhi si son' spenti.

Le mani di Jinny cominciarono a tremare, le pupille si aprivano e chiudevano di continuo, piccoli singhiozzi emergevano dalla sua corda vocale, e fontane di pianti son' versati dai suoi occhi, oscurando la sua vista mentre guardava il corpo morto di Arthur.

"Artie?..."

Ha leggermente schiaffeggiato le sue guance, speranzosa che tutto sia solo un brutto sogno, che tutto è uno scherzo cattivo da parte dei ragazzi... ma il colore dei suoi occhi che lentamente lasciò la vita mostravano l'esatto contrario.

"Artie! Svegliati! Non puoi morire! Non ora! PERFAVORE! TI SCONGIURO!"

Cominciò a singhiozzare ancor' di piu', al punto che si sentiva l'echo dei suoi sforzi inutili per far ritornare in vita colui che amava di piu' di ogni altra persona.

"Mio dolcissimo Arthur... Non mi puoi lasciare da sola... avevo tanti piani per noi sai? *singhiozzo* Volevo dirti quanto ti sbagliavi sui nostri amici, loro ci amano... ci amano veramente..."

Sapeva perfettamente che stava parlando d'avanti ad una persona morta, ma la sua sanità non glielo lasciava accadere che lei svenga per questa trauma... cosi si diede conforto col rivelare i suoi piani per lui.

"Avremmo comprato una bella casa solo per noi quattro... O per noi due se ti sentivi piu' al tuo agio... Un bel lavoro da meccanici per rendere tuo nonno fiero ed orgoglioso per i tuoi grandi sforzi... Avremmo avuto il nostro matrimonio privato... giusto come preferiresti tu, vero? Avremmo avuto una grandissima famiglia insieme... ne sono certa..."

Ha gentilmente accarezzato la sua facca fredda e ha tolto il sangue che ricopriva la bocca e il pizzetto... preferiva ricordarlo cosi... questa sarebbe stato l'ultimo momento prima che se ne sarebbe andata

"Arthur... Oh Arthur..."

Ma lei non aveva la forza ne il coraggio di abbandonarlo, era la persona con cui voleva spendere tutto il suo tempo... come poteva mai abbandonarlo? Si avvicinò sulla fronte e lo baciò.

"Non ti preoccupare... mia dolcissima stella... resteremo insieme per sempre..."

Ha cominciato ad accarezzare i suoi capelli d'orati mentre ripeteva le ultime parole di continuo, se doveva morire... moriva accanto a lui.

'ECCO... FINALMENTE E' FATTA. ADESSO SEI FINALMENTE LIBERO DAL BUONO A NULLA...'

'Arthur... Che cosa hai fatto mostro?!'

'IO?... NIENTE. TI HO SOLAMENTE AIUTATO A FARE CIO' CHE VOLEVI FARE DA ANNI... ABBANDONARE L'IMMONDIZIA.'

'Te ne pentirai diablo... Te ne pentirai amaramente!'

La voce avrebbe gli avrebbe riso in faccia... ma quel maledetto volpe stava venendo, e lui non aveva molto altro tempo a discutere con questa pedina.

'E' STATO DIVERTENTE STARE CON TE, LEWIS... MA TEMO CHE QUI CI DOVREMMO SALUTARE... ADDIO.'

Dell'ombra verde è uscito dai suoi occhi, abbandonando il corpo e la mente alla sua miseria... un pò era interessato su come potesse mai spiegare ciò che è accaduto, ma adesso c'erano cose piu' importanti da fare, e non aveva tempo nel godere la scena.

Lewis è svenuto dal shock e dalla impossessazione quando Mystery era arrivato sul punto del crimine, stringeva i suoi denti quando ha sentito l'aura del demone svanirsi... era arrivato troppo tardi... non era attento abbastanza... e Lewis e Arthur hanno pagato la conseguenza...

Vivi raggiunse Mystery sul fiato nella gola, il suo spirito energetico aveva dei limiti... e correre in tunnel stretti e difficili era uno dei suoi limiti. Lei esigò una risposta dal suo fedele Kitsune, e vedendo il corpo steso di Lewis era una risposta di mille parole.

"Vivi... ti chiedo di lasciar Lewis a me... tu pensa a Jinny... abbiamo un nostro caro da dire addio."

Vivi sbattò le palpebre in confusione, guardò con cautela giu' dal dirupo... e visse con orrore uno dei suoi futuri amanti morto nelle spine. Ha cominciato a tremare un pò e subito prese controllo, Jinny ne aveva assolutamente bisogno.

"Si... Mystery..."

Con un muso triste, Mystery prese sulla spalla Lewis, e cominciò ad uscire da questa maledetta caverna, si odierà per l'eternita su quel che è accaduto qui, lo ha messo sulla lista immaginaria per le altre cose che ha sbagliato nella sua vita.

Vivi raggiunse Jinny, lei stava farneticando qualcosa che per lei era incomprensibile, lo ripeteve con una voce cosi bassa che perse la speranza nel comprendere ciò che dice.

Da quel che poteva vadere in quella distanza, lei stava carezzando i suoi capelli con una faccia disperata, come poteva biasimarla? è orribile di se vederlo morto in quel modo... non osa immaginare che esperienza era vederlo morire d'avanti a se.

Ha poggiato le sue mani sulle spalle di Jinny, rompendo qualsiasi cosa che lei stava dicendo e fortunatamente ha ricevuto l'attenzione che gli serviva.

"Jinny... è ora di andare..."

"Andare?... è cio che pensi al momento?! ANDARE A CASA? MENTRE ARTHUR E' QUI TRAFITTO A MORTE?!"

Vivi morse le labbra inferiori, ha fatto uno sbaglio nel dare uno sguardo all'amante morto, ha subito distolto lo sguardo e si era concentrata su di lei.

"So che non è facile... ma credi veramente che Arthur desiderava che tu saresti restato qui?"

"Io... Io non lo so..."

Jinny prese la mano destra di Arthur, baciando disperatamente il palmo del mano.

"Coraggio Jinny... Lascialo riposare in pace..."

"Io... Io non voglio-... Non voglio lasciarlo da solo..."

Vivi ha accarezzato dolcemente le sue spalle, era già abbastanza difficile nel non scoppiare di pianto... adesso doveva anche consolare la sua ragazza...

"Su su... appoggia quella mano sul suo corpo..."

Jinny ha stretto il braccio con tutta la sua forza, non aveva nessuna intezione di lasciarlo.

Vivi ha sospirato con grande dolore, e con un pò di coraggio ha cominciato a trascinarla via dal corpo.

Jinny ha provato disperatamente nel liberarsi dalle grinfie di Vivi, provava a toccare disperatamente la faccia di Arthur, ormai troppo lontana per raggiungerlo.

"LASCIAMI! NON POSSO ABBANDONARLO! NON POSSO LASCIARE CHE SIA DA SOLO UN'ALTRA VOLTA!"

Vivi ha accarezzato dolcemente le sue spalle, mentre la stava lentamente trascinando via dalla caverna, al punto che il corpo di Arthur non era piu' visibile.

"Shhhh... va tutto bene... cosi... brava..."

Quando Jinny ha cominciato a calmarsi, lei non oppose troppa resistenza mentre uscivano definitivamente dalla maledetta caverna, le fece sedere dietro nel furgone accanto a Lewis e al kitsune che ritornò in forma da cane e si mise nelle braccia di Jinny per darle conforto, Jinny si adormentò lentamente insieme a Mystery, facendo lasciare Vivi l'unica ancora in piedi.

Prese le chiavi del furgone dalla tasca di Lewis, e si mise sul volante. Ha allacciato le cinture di sicurezza e ha acceso il motore del furgone. Ha incominciato a guidare verso la casa di Lewis, il posto dove loro due volevano trascorre il tempo insieme con Jinny... ed Arthur...

Una lacrima è scesa, colpendo gli occhiali di Vivi, Arthur era morto... non ci poteva credere... ma era veramente morto... Ma lei doveva essere forte... forte per Lewis e Jinny. E quando avrà la libertà di piangere... allora piangerà accanto ai suoi amanti sulla tomba di Arthur.


End file.
